Cheering For the Angels
by Fangurl02
Summary: Tessa and Sophie are girls who are labeled "geeks." What will happen when they try out to be on the L.I Academy Cheerleading Squad? And most importantly... will they win the hearts of some Shadowhunter boys?
1. Can A Geek Be a Cheerleader?

**A/N: If you guys like this, I'll continue to post chapters. Pls review! It means a lot :)) And yes, I brought Tessa's parents back to life for this one story...**

* * *

~Two Weeks Before~

Tessa Gray wasn't popular. In fact, she was a "geek," just because she liked books. It was an unfair title, really, but she was labeled one easily.

It didn't help that she always seemed to have her nose in a book, or that she was friends with self-proclaimed geeks.

Life just wasn't fair sometimes, and life was being pretty unfair to Tessa at the moment.

She was in the library, her best friend, Sophie Collins, at her side. They were discussing boys, like every high school girl does.

"Tessa, I really like Gideon Lightwood," Sophie Collins said to her best friend, who was running her finger along book spines.

"Soph, I know that already. You've told me that about a million times," Tessa said, not unkindly.

"I know, but he won't EVER NOTICE ME," Sophie threw her hands into the air. "God, it's because of this hideous scar, isn't it," she said, gesturing to the white line on the side of her face.

"Oh, Sophie," Tessa said, "I don't think it's that. You're pretty, really." And it was true. Both girls were pretty, actually, with nice hair, straight teeth, and fair complexions.

"Well, then, why doesn't he like me?" Sophie exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "He's just so... hot. Hotter than Gabriel." She sighed. Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon's fraternal twin brother, was cute, but Gideon, _Gideon,_ was hot.

"Face, it Soph. We're geeks," Tessa said brightly. " _His types_ don't like girls like us," she muttered, pushing a chestnut coloured curl off of her face.

"So," sputtered Sophie, "we can change, right?" She looked at Tessa hopefully. "We can be like the Shadow Squad," she squealed excitedly.

The Shadow Squad was the most popular group of girls in the whole L.I Academy (London Institute Academy). They were cheerleaders, and flirted with all the star athletes: the Shadowhunters.

Tessa snorted. She and Sophie could never ever be like the cheerleaders. Sure, she could do high kicks, but the uniform? No way. Not to mention the pom-poms. She absolutely _hated_ pom-poms.

"Sure, Soph," she said sarcastically.

* * *

~Present Day~

Tessa scrawled her name on the sign up sheet. _Cheerleading._ Ugh. Not once did she think she would be signing up for tryouts. Sophie had convinced her, though, so there she was, standing in front of the hot pink piece of paper, pen in her hand.

Sophie, who was standing next to her, let out a satisfied sigh. "There, Tessa, I knew you could do it."

Tessa grimaced. "You sound as though I just memorized the dictionary or something."

Sophie didn't have a chance to retort, however, when somebody spoke to her. Gideon Lightwood.

"Sophie, right?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you signing up for cheerleading tryouts?" Gideon smiled at her. Sophie couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Uh huh," she replied, her face turning a bright shade of red. Gideon had never spoken to her before. Ever.

Gideon laughed. "Good for you. Trying to show Jessie who's boss, hmm?"

Her flush deepened. "I hope not," she mumbled weakly. Gideon laughed again, ruffled her hair, and left.

Sophie turned to Tessa. "Did you see that? Look what cheerleading has done for us. He _touched_ me. He actually touched me, Tessie!"

Tessa snorted, but grinned. "Calm it, Sophie! We haven't made the squad yet," she said with a tiny laugh. Putting the pen back in its slot, she grabbed Sophie's hand, and the two headed towards their Maths class, the last one of the day.

When they arrived, whispers rushed around the classroom. Tessa groaned. This was also one of the reasons why she was wary about signing up for cheerleading. The gossip.

 _Did you hear? Omg. No way, cheerleading? Sophie Collins, you said? Tessa. Tessa Gray. Them? Not pretty, no way. Huh?_

Sophie clutched Tessa's arm. "Are they talking about us?" Tessa nodded, rolling her eyes.

The two took their regular desks in the middle of the classroom, and took out their books. The whispering ensued.

One girl, a dark brunette, smacked her hand down on Tessa's desk. Jessamine "Jessie" Lovelace.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Tessa, keeping her hand firmly placed on the wooden desk.

"How dare you." Her voice was icy cold. "How dare you sign up for cheerleading? Do you think you can make the Squad?" She sneered.

Tessa looked up. "Sorry, Jessie, but you can't stop us," she said, calmly. "We're just trying."

Sophie, who had been looking very worried, relaxed. "Yeah, Jessamine," she offered.

Jessie flipped her dark brown ponytail over her shoulder and frowned at Sophie and Tessa.

"We'll see about that, losers." She flipped her middle finger at them, turned on her heel, and stalked away to her desk at the back.

Sophie cast a look in Tessa's direction. "Okaaaaay then," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing. Instead, she sounded unsure. Just like how Tessa was feeling.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur of equations, and when it ended, Tessa and Sophie stuffed their things back in their bags and left the room very quickly. They, of course, were trying to avoid Jessamine.

"So, I'm getting a ride home with you, right?" Tessa looked expectantly at Sophie, who nodded her head.

"Great, thanks. My car's still broken, sorry." Sophie waved her hand, as though to say _it's nothing at all._

Not bothering to stop at their lockers, they ran out to the parking lot, found Sophie's white Volkswagon Beetle, and hopped in.

Sophie started up the car, and the two of them sped away from the school before anybody else.

* * *

~Same day, Sophie's Bedroom~

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Tessa, help me please." Sophie flicked away her cheerleading manual in disgust. She couldn't find a perfect set of cheers that would be just right for their tryout audition.

"Fine," Tess grumbled, and gently set her English Lit homework down on Sophie's desk. "Hand me the manual."

Sophie tossed Tessa the light 100 page manual, and flung herself onto her bed. "Go on, then. Look through it."

Tessa thumbed through the manual. Star jumps, high kicks, splits. Tessa sighed. She began to write down a series of jumps.

Fifteen minutes later, she was finished. Setting down the manual, she handed the piece of paper to Sophie.

The other girl glanced at the paper and smiled. "This looks great, Tessie," she grinned.

Tessa rolled her eyes. Careful choices were her speciality. Even though she couldn't care less about cheerleading, she knew it was really important to Sophie, so she carefully put together a series of jumps, kicks, and cheers that she felt were perfect together.

"Don't worry, Soph. Even though I don't like cheerleading, I'll try. For you. Heck, I'll even practice."

Sophie smiled, her grin lighting up her face. "Thanks, Tessa! If we make it, maybe I'll have a chance with Gideon. And maybe, you'll have a chance with a Shadowhunter. They're all so cute," she gushed.

Tessa shrugged her thin shoulders. The Shadowhunters _were_ cute, but most seemed like womanizers and flirts. Some were just plain rude.

Will. Will Herondale. He was rude. And hot. But rude. With his black hair and midnight blue eyes, not to mention his six-pack, he was an object of every girls affection. But he treated every girl like dirt. Sure, he flirted. But then he broke their hearts.

"Sophie. I don't really think I belong with a Shadowhunter, not to disappoint or anything."

Her friend looked at her with a smile. "You say that now, Tessa, but maybe you'll change your mind. Some aren't that bad. What about James Carstairs?"

Tessa considered this thoughtfully. James was nice. And good-looking, and didn't seem like a flirt or a creep. Maybe she could consider him...

Her thoughts, though, were interrupted by Sophie's mother, who called the two girls down for dinner.

"Sophie, Tessa! Tessa's parents have arrived for dinner, so please come down the stairs!"

Tessa smiled at Sophie. "Time to tell our parents the news, I guess." They left Sophie's bedroom and ran down the stairs, entering the cheery dining room a minute later.

"Tessa, Sophie. How was your girls' day?" Mrs. Gray smiled at the girls tenderly.

The Collins Family and Gray Family were sitting around the big glass table, chatting over dinner.

"It was good, mom," Tessa said, spearing a bite of roast beef on her fork. "I've got some news. Well, Sophie and I have some news, actually.

Both sets of parents looked on encouragingly. "Alright. What is it?" Mrs. Collins looked at Tessa quizzically.

"We, uh, have decided to tryout for cheerleading," Tessa mumbled, looking down at her potatoes.

"Sorry, honey? Can you repeat that?" Mr. Gray smiled at his daughter.

Tessa looked at Sophie. "Uh, cheerleading," Sophie said loudly. "We have decided to try out for cheerleading."

Both mothers clapped. "Wow, I'm surprised, girls. I never thought you girls would be cheerleaders." Mrs. Gray grinned widely at Sophie and Tessa.

"Mo-om," Tessa groaned. "We haven't made the Shadow Squad yet!"

The table laughed. "Not yet, but you will," Mrs. Collins gave them a thumbs up.

Tessa looked at all the smiling faces around her and sighed. Damn. They all looked so happy. She was going to have to make the team. Making her parents proud would be nice. And not letting Sophie down would be great as well.

Damn. Tessa was hooped.


	2. Changes and Flirting

~10 days until Cheerleading Tryouts~

"Sophie, come on. Please? We've been practicing for a half hour already," Tessa gulped, panting for air.

Sophie, who was still practicing her splits, looked up with a sigh. "Come on, Tessie. We have to practice. Tryouts are in exactly ten days!"

"I'm aware, Soph, but it's only seven in the morning and I need a cup of coffee. Or a frappé. Please can we stop. I really need to take a shower as well," Tess wiped her forehead with a towel.

Sophie sighed again, and came out of the splits. "Okay, fine," she said, taking a sip from her glass water bottle. "But, you're going to owe me for letting you get out of practice early," she said, talking like a supposed coach.

"Yes, Coach," replied Tessa, saluting Sophie teasingly. "I'm going to go take a shower. You can stay here in my room if you want or you can go downstairs. I'm sure my mom has breakfast all ready." Sophie nodded.

Once Tessa was in the shower, she quickly turned on the water, shampooed her hair, washed it out, and was out again within five minutes. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized something.

She and Sophie didn't look the part. They didn't have _the look._ The slutty cheerleader look. The short skirt, low top, high heeled look. Tessa moaned into her hands.

God. She and Sophie would have to change their outfits. Big time. She sighed, pulled on her bathrobe and underwear, and went to find Sophie to tell her of their newfound dilemma.

When she found her, she quickly explained. Sophie's eyes lit up.

"Wow, great idea, Tessie! I've kind of always wanted to dress like Jessamine, if you know what I mean," she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Jessamine, for a fact, did indeed wear low cut tops, impossibly short bottoms, and sported unwieldy tall high heels. A lot of the boys liked her, though.

"So, Soph. What are we going to do?" Tessa looked at the clock ticking slowly in her bedroom. 7:10. "We have exactly one hour to do whatever we need to do, because school starts at 8:30, and we need at least 20 minutes to get their.

Sophie nodded. "All right. Here's the game plan. We raid your closet for possible revealing outfits, and if that fails, we go to my house. Or maybe your moms closet."

Tessa bit her lip, but nodded anyways. This was going to be an uncomfortable day. Very uncomfortable.

* * *

~7:15 am, Mrs. Gray's closet~

"Wow," Sophie said, rifling through piles of clothing. "I didn't know your mom had all these clothes stashed away for you!"

Tessa rolled her eyes at her friends excitement. "I didn't either," she said, glancing warily at the "teen" clothes her mom had bought her sometime.

"Maybe she thought you were going to wear them sometime," a voice came from the doorway." Tessa's mom stood outside, smiling at the two girls.

"I bought those clothes for Tessa a couple months ago, hoping she would get a chance to wear them sometime, just for fun... and now, you girls have the perfect excuse to do so." She grinned.

Sophie's eyes widened. "You do know boys will see us in these clothes, right Mrs. Gray?" She looked at Tessa's mom.

Mrs. Gray laughed, a tinkling sort of sound. "Of course they'll stare. If they try to _do_ anything, however, they will be hearing from me."

She waved her hands at the girls. "Well, I won't keep you from looking. Keep on going, girls. I'll be making breakfast in the kitchen, so come down when you're all transformed!" She laughed again and left the room.

Sophie turned to Tessa with a smile. "Wow. Your mom is THE BEST!"

Tessa grinned back. "Darn right you are, Soph."

The girls continued to look through the heaping piles of clothing, until they each finally found something.

Tessa had grabbed a short black skirt and white cropped top, and Sophie had grabbed a tight fitting short romper. The two high-fived. Tessa was already feeling better about the whole idea. Maybe they would even fit in better... after all, most of their school dressed like playboy bunnies anyways.

"Tessa, I'm going to change in the bathroom, and when I come back, you better be changed, okay? We'll do a big reveal then." She did a half squeal and a little cheer, and disappeared through he door and around the corner.

Tessa glanced at the clothes in her hands. She slipped out of her tank top and shorts and wiggled into the skirt. It fit her perfectly, and hugged her hips. Something that she definitely was not used to. Normally, she wore pants or knee-length skirts. The most daring she had ever gone before the present day was jeans with rips in them.

Looking in the mirror, she put on a lacy bra and pulled the cropped top over her head. Like the skirt, it fit tightly. It almost made her B cups look like C cups. She looked like Jessamine.

It was shocking. She looked so different. With makeup and high heels, she would look exactly like one of the Shadows.

A knock came at the door. Sophie popped her head through the crack and looked appreciatively at Tessa. "OMG you look amazing, Tessa, she said," and stepped into the closet.

Tessa gaped at Sophie. Her friend looked wonderful. The romper was so different from Sophie's usual shapeless dresses, and it actually pronounced her curves. Curves Tessa hadn't seen before.

The two hugged, and went to find heels. Maybe they weren't so hopeless after all...

* * *

~7:45 am, Gray Kitchen~

Mrs. Gray looked at her daughter and smiled. "Wow, honey. You look like a teenage girl." She giggled. "Mee-owww!"

Tessa blushed. "Mo-om. Not cool. Please stop it." She pulled her skirt down.

"Nonsense, Tessie. You and Sophie both look great. I'm sure you to will definitely make the team. Tryouts are in ten days, right?"

Sophie nodded. "Yep. And we will be ready, right?" She glanced sideways at Tessa. Tessa shot her a weak thumbs up.

"Well, girls, do you want to eat something?" Mrs. Gray gestured to the stack of pancakes lying on a plate on the marble countertop.

"No, thanks Mrs. Gray," Sophie replied, cheerfully, looping her arm through Tessa's. "We have to hit the local Starbucks before school. That's what all the _girls_ do." She winked at Mrs. Gray.

"Ah, of course. Definitely. Bye honeys! Have fun today!"

Tessa and Sophie headed out the front door and got into Sophie's car. Ten minutes later, they were in the Starbucks line.

"Okay. I totally want a chocolate frappuchino, what about you?" Sophie glanced at the menu board.

"I'll have a chai tea latte," Tessa said, to the barista, who was typing everything into a computer carefully. Definitely a new worker...

"For sure. What are your girls' names," the barista said, looking Tessa and Sophie up and down. He must have been about thirty. Tessa was disgusted.

"Uh, I'm Rosabella von Whiskers," Sophie said, "and I'm Contessa Virtuosa," finished Tessa, grinning.

The barista confusedly wrote down what he thought they said on two cups, and waved them away.

Once their drinks arrived, they laughed at their "names" and headed back to the car. They got to the Institute Academy at exactly 7:15, with fifteen minutes to spare.

* * *

~Institute Academy~

Tessa looked around. Nobody was here yet. The only people who ever came to the school 15 minutes early were the geeks, and they all hung out in the library. Tessa knew this, of course, since she talked to them sometimes.

Sophie nudged her. "Let's go to our lockers and spruce them up a bit."

The two girls had brought some new things for their lockers, like wallpaper, stickers, makeup, and perfume. Not to mention a second change of clothes incase, god forbid, anything happened to the ones they were currently wearing.

"All right," Sophie said once they were at their lockers, which happened to be side by side. "We need to get to work."

They flung open the doors to reveal perfectly organized lockers with various book characters's names on the inside doors. Tessa had a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in hers, where Sophie had a picture of Charles Dickens in hers.

Tessa frowned. She ripped off Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and started tacking up her new silver wallpaper. Silver and Gold were the L.I Academy school colours, and she felt the need to portray her school spirit if she was going to be a cheerleader.

Not that she was, of course, but it was still a maybe.

In the locker next to Tessa's, Sophie was hanging up some polaroid pictures and a silver banner. "Aren't they looking great, Tessa?"

Tessa smiled, and hung up a small picture of her family on the inside locker wall. "Yeah. We'll be cheerleaders in no time."

By the time they finished completely, students were starting to enter the building, and the hallways became busy and loud.

Boys gave Tessa and Sophie _looks,_ for the first time ever. (Well, geek guys had looked at them before, but it wasn't the same thing, was it.)

"Hey. I haven't seen you before," one guy grinned at Tessa. "I'm Gabriel, and you are?"

Tessa blushed heavily. "Uh, Tessa." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Jem's Tessa?"

She cocked her head. "I didn't remember belonging to anybody..." she said sassily, trying the whole cheerleader speech thing out.

"Of course," said Gabriel. He looked past Tessa's shoulder. "Here he comes now."

Sophie shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, and told Tessa she was going to the bathroom. Then she left.

Jem approached, smiling and holding his letterman jacket in one hand. "Hey guys."

Gabriel and Tessa smiled back. "Hey, Jem," Tessa said, a bit nervously.

His eyes widened. "Tessa? Tessa Gray?"

She nodded. "It's me," she flung her arms out, almost doing jazz hands.

"Wow, you look, uh, different," he said, his eyes still wide. He rearranged it quickly. "I mean, it's good, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Could it be that he was... nervous? He couldn't possibly be!

"Well, you look nice. I mean good. I mean hot... i don't know." He rubbed the back of his head.

Gabriel laughed. "Well, Jem. You seem tongue-tied today, huh. Must be the hottie next to you."

Jem flushed, his usually pale cheeks turning a light pink. Tessa's own cheeks reddened as well.

"Well, we can all be sure of one thing, anyways. Will's gonna have a field day." Gabriel laughed again.

"Don't say that in front of Tessa," Jem whispered to Gabriel and frowned.

Tessa watched them, a smile playing on her face. She had never really talked with Gabriel Lightwood before, nor had she ever had a non-educational chat with James Carstairs. She also secretly hoped that Will would not talk to her. The few experiences she had had with him were unpleasant. Arguments about books, really. Nothing important and nothing worth wasting her time on.

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! The bell rang loudly, signalling the beginning of the day at L.I Academy.

"I have to go, guys," Tessa said, shifting her bag from her right hand to her left. "See you at lunch, later?"

Gabriel and Jem nodded. "Come sit with us, don't be shy."

She smiled, with what she hoped was a flirtatious look on her face, and left down the hall to her French class.

Whew! Being a wannabe popular girl was hard. Tessa wasn't sure she liked it all that much.

* * *

~Lunch, L. Cafeteria~

"Well, hello Miss. Gray," a cocky voice came from behind Tessa. She spun around and found herself face to face with Will Herondale. She stared at him. Even though he wasn't exactly the nicest person. No, that was an understatement. He was completely awful. The thing was, however, that he was hot.

He had full on abs. (Tessa could see them through his white shirt.) He had black hair that fell perfectly into his eyes, which were a beautiful midnight blue. And his voice was like velvet. Dark and smooth.

"Hi, Will," she said, rolling her eyes and trying not to look at him directly.

"You look different," he stated, his eyes rolling lazily over her body. "Lost the whole teachery look, did you, Tess?"

She rolled her eyes again. "That's not polite, Will," she said coldly. "I have to go now. I'm meeting Gabriel and Jem for lunch, actually. See you later."

Spinning on her impossibly tall heels, she stalked away to the nearby table where Jem and Gabriel were waiting. Surprisingly, Sophie was sitting with them as well, casually flirting with Gideon Lightwood.

The lunch passed by quickly, because for once, Tessa and Sophie were not sitting by themselves at a table alone, poring over books and listening to classical music.

Every so often, Tessa caught Will staring at her, which she wasn't sure she felt comfortable about, but she allowed it, because it made her feel like she fit in.

* * *

~After School, 3:45pm, Mrs. Collins outdoor studio~

"Gimme a S! Gimme a H! Gimme a A! Gimme a D! Gimme a O! Gimme a W! Gimme a H! Gimme a U! Gimme a N! Gimme a T! Gimme a E! Gimme a R! Gimme a S! What'd that spell? Shadowhunters!" Sophie and Tessa cheered and threw their practice pom-poms into the air.

After they finished, they collapsed on the floor, panting. "Oh my god. How will we ever make the team?" Tessa sighed, dejected.

"Don't worry, Tessa. I'll work on my cheers, and you'll work on your splits, and we'll make it." Sophie grabbed two sparkling waters from the fridge, handing one to Tessa. She smiled.

"Sure, Soph. I guess we will, but we need a lot more practice. Every day, okay? How about 6:00 am to 7:30 am in the mornings, and 3:45 pm to 4:15 pm in the afternoons."

Sophie nodded, sipping her water slowly. "Hey, if anything does end up coming out of this... it will be boyfriends." She winked at Tessa. "I saw you how Jem looked at you. And Will, too."

Tessa smacked Sophie on the arm lightly. "Come on. Will's a jerk. And Jem just likes me as a friend." She wedged her toe into the carpet.

Maybe, though, Tessa was beginning to like one of them.


	3. Party Party Pt1

~1 day before cheerleading tryouts~

Tessa felt prepared. Not fully, but prepared nonetheless.

Cheerleading tryouts were tomorrow.

Currently, however, she and Sophie were at the London Institute Academy, waiting to watch a football game.

The stands were packed, and everybody was staring at the field and the two nets, waiting for the boys to come out.

"Sophie," Tessa nudged her friend, "do you think I could possibly go and get a snack before the big game starts?"

Sophie nodded absentmindedly, gazing in the direction of Gideon Lightwood, who was a goalie for the Shadowhunters. He was the only one from the team on the field.

Tessa stood up, brushing a few leaves off of her skinny jeans, and went to the concession stand that was set up near the edge of the field.

It was a frosty fall day, and Tessa was cold. She desperately needed a drink to warm up. The clothes she was wearing were not exactly fall material.

With her gauzy white football top, a silver threaded scarf, and skinny jeans, the wind pretty much whipped her.

She was now at the head of the line.

" 'Ello miss, and what 'ould ya like terday?" The old man smiled at her.

"One cup of coffee, please," Tessa smiled thinly. She shivered.

He got her coffee ready, and handed it to her. She fished around in her pocket for some coins and then realized she didn't have any money at all.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I don't have any money," she said, glancing apologetically at the toothy old man behind the cart.

A voice from behind her spoke up just as the man was about to take back her coffee.

"Here, I'll pay for that," the someone said. "And a water for myself, please."

She turned around. It was Will. Will Herondale, looking absolutely hot in his football uniform.

He shifted from one foot to the other. He grinned.

"Well, Tess. Guess you're lucky I was here, weren't you."

Normally, Tessa would have retorted with something, but she honestly didn't know what to say.

He was being nice. Nicer than he ever was to any girl. Honestly, he was a bit of a jerk most of the time.

He stretched his arms, exposing a thin line of skin under his stomach. Tessa tried hard not to stare.

"Um, thanks," she said, trying to sound like a confident cheerleader, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, no problem Tess," Will said, pushing back his wavy black hair. "I needed a water anyways, you know. Before the whole football game and such."

The old man handed Will a water bottle. "Great, thanks," Will said.

He turned to Tessa. "So, are you going to the post-game party?"

Tessa shook her head. She was not planning on going.

He grinned. "Aw, Tess. It will be fun. You can look me up. Come! It's at my sisters house. Well, our house. You know, Cecily?"

Tessa smiled. She did know Cecily Herondale. A very nice girl.

"Yeah, maybe," she said slowly. "If Sophie wants to."

Will grinned again, rather wolfishly. "Oh, she'll come, you know. She has a crush on Gideon."

With a laugh, he walked away towards the change rooms inside, waving goodbye.

That left Tessa standing there, staring after him.

* * *

~London Institute Academy Football Stands~

Tessa sat down next to Sophie abruptly just as the Shadowhunters began to fill the field.

She nudged Sophie and handed her the rest of her hazelnut coffee. Sophie looked practically frozen, and took the drink gratefully.

"What took you so long, Tessa?" She sipped the coffee, savouring its taste.

"You wouldn't believe it," Tessa replied, pulling on her cable knit mittens, and flinging her braid back.

Sophie looked intrigued. "Tell me!"

Tessa smiled. "Okayyyy." She loved making Sophie wait.

Sophie smacked Tessa on the arm. "Come on, Tessa! The game's about to start, so please tell me now."

Tessa sighed. "Alright." She launched into her account at the coffee stall.

When she finished telling Sophie every detail, her best friend just sat looking stunned.

Finally she spoke.

"So Will Herondale invited you to a party. And you said _maybe?!"_

Tessa sighed. Of all the things Sophie was worried about...

"Tessa. What were you thinking. We better go to that party. And wait. Will knows I like Gideon. How does he know that? God, did he tell Gideon? I can't believe it. We have to go home right after this and get changed."

Tessa patted her friends back.

"I'm sure Will didn't tell Gideon. He was actually pretty nice at the coffee stall."

Sophie looked reassured. "Okay. Well, the game is starting. Let's just watch then, and pay special attention to the Shadow Squad."

The two shivered as they looked out into the field of football players.

* * *

~Tessa's House, 5:00pm~

The football game had been good. The Shadowhunters had won, of course, bringing home their third gold trophy of the year.

Now, Tessa and Sophie were racing around Tessa's closet looking for clothes to wear to the after party.

Will had somehow texted Tessa the details. (She didn't know how he had even gotten her number)

Sophie threw a cable knit crop top at Tessa. "Here, wear this. It will go perfectly with the mauve skirt I bought you that weekend we went shopping."

Tessa clutched it and went to change. When she came back, she handed Sophie a dark brown dress that she had found in her room drawers.

"Here, Sophie. This will look good for fall."

The two had become better at dressing the part. Acting the part, however, still needed some work.

Sophie scurried away to try the dress on, and came back a minute later, twirling around and saying that she loved it.

Tessa smiled. Sophie was really getting into the hang of being a Shadow Squad-type girl. Except for the meanness part. Sophie could never be mean. Tough? Sure, but mean was just out of the question.

She and Sophie headed down the stairs, pausing to say goodbye to Mrs. Gray and to collect their boots. Both were wearing ugg boots with a heel. Something that nobody had, because Sophie had designed them. The actual shoe part was thinner than a real ugg boot, so they looked really good.

"Have fun girls," Mrs. Gray sang, as the two headed out the door. In all honesty, Mrs. Gray was glad that Tessa was changing. Her daughter had always been conserved and very tight. It may have had something to do with the fact that her brother had betrayed the Gray family a few years ago.

* * *

~Will and Cecily's Private Mansion, 6:00pm~

Tessa rang the doorbell tentatively, while gazing up at the impressive Herondale mansion.

It belonged purely to Will and his sister, and she supposed they entertained guests there and threw wild parties.

A doorman opened the door and ushered them inside, taking both their coats in his gloved hands.

Turns out, he was the only formal part of the party.

Inside, Will and/or Cecily had set up a table with food, and next to it, their was a bar. The biggest bar Tessa had ever seen in her life, sporting pop and some alcohol, which she briefly wondered if it was legal or not.

Sophie grinned at her, calming Tessa's nerves.

Somebody tapped Tessa on the shoulder.

It was Will.

"Hey. You came," he said, pushing his hand through his hair.

Tessa smiled. "Yes we did."

She tried not to stare at him, because he was shirtless.

"Staring is rude, ya know," Will put in.

She blushed and looked to Sophie for help, but Sophie was already across the room, talking to Cecily.

"So, Tess," he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

She nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"What happened to you? I mean, you changed. Lost the whole good-girl look and what not. All of a sudden you became the slutty-type cheerleader girl."

She frowned at him. He was so annoying. And rude.

"For your information," she said coldly, "I don't sleep around. And secondly, I am not like Jessamine Lovelace and Aline Penhallow. God forbid I ever turn out that way."

She turned on her heel and spun away from him.

"If you say so, Tess," Will called after her, grinning.

 **A/N: Short Chapter, sorry! The next chapter will continue with the party and then go on to show Sophie and Tessa's tryout. Will they make it?**


	4. Party Party Pt2

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is the same as the last chapter, only it is in Sophie's POV! Yay! Excited for this:)**

 **CrimzieLightwood: Thanks for your review. Here is a chapter in Sophie's POV:))**

 **imaddictedtoshopping: Thanksssssss! 3**

~1 day before cheerleading tryouts~

Sophie felt ready for cheerleading tryouts. Fully prepared, even.

She just wasn't sure if Tessa was ready... her friend was a bit non-enthusiastic about the whole thing, Sophie thought.

Currently, however, she and Tessa were at the London Institute Academy, waiting to watch a football game.

The stands were packed, and everybody was staring at the field and the two nets, waiting for the boys to come out.

"Sophie," Tessa nudged her friend, "do you think I could possibly go and get a snack before the big game starts?"

Sophie nodded absentmindedly, gazing in the direction of Gideon Lightwood, who was a goalie for the Shadowhunters. He was the only one from the team on the field.

Tessa stood up, brushing a few leaves off of her skinny jeans, and went to the concession stand that was set up near the edge of the field.

Sophie turned to look at her leave, then focused again on Gideon Lightwood.

The wind blew his shirt up a little and she could see his well-defined abs.

She practically swooned. Sophie felt a little jolt of sadness go through her. She had tried explaining to Tessa about how much she thought she liked Gideon, but Tessa had something against Shadowhunters.

Sophie figured it had something to do with Will Herondale. He seemed to have a thing for Tessa, somehow. Sophie had noted this.

She looked down at her phone. She scrolled through her instagram page.

People had posted really nice messages on her after pic, of her and Tessa dressed in their "cheerleader clothes."

She grinned again, seeing that her photo had gotten over 500 likes, and then looked over at the coffee stall at the edge of the field.

She saw Tessa talking to Will Herondale.

Sophie squinted madly. Surely it couldn't actually be WILL HERONDALE.

She zoomed her phone camera in to Tessa and Will. They seemed to be in a heated conversation...

Sophie sighed. Her camera was too fuzzy. She would have to wait for Tessa to come back.

She sat awkwardly on the bleachers, crossing one leg over the other. Her legs were cold!

As the wind whipped around her, Sophie ran through her cheerleading exercises in her mind.

She and Tessa were going to ace tryouts.

She had spent almost the whole month perfecting their routine.

Three star kicks, two splits, five cartwheels, one handstand, and five roundoffs would be enough to get them on the team, right?

The Shadow Squad would be great, Sophie thought.

Ever since her old boyfriend had hit her in the face, she had never been lucky with anything, really.

The nasty scar his hit had left was enough to scare away potential boyfriends and friends, leaving Sophie alone and quite miserable.

Then, Tessa had come to her one day, saying she was going to be Sophie's new roommate.

That was about a week after Sophie had posted the ad looking for a roommate.

The two had immediately become best friends, and Tessa never regarded Sophie's scar with pity or disgust, like so many others had.

Tessa made her feel accepted, and she stuck up for Sophie.

Now, Sophie felt that it was her turn to do something for herself and for Tessa.

Maybe she would find love, too. From a certain Shadowhunter...

She blushed from her little reverie and shifted again on the cold stand. Tessa was coming back now.

* * *

~London Institute Academy Football Stands~

Tessa sat down next to Sophie abruptly just as the Shadowhunters began to fill the field.

She nudged Sophie and handed her the rest of her hazelnut coffee.

Sophie lookes at Tessa gratefully and smiled.

"What took you so long, Tessa?" She sipped the coffee, savouring its taste. The cold really had been getting to her.

"You wouldn't believe it," Tessa replied. Sophie waited eagerly. She really wanted to hear about her and Will!

"Tell me!" Sophie looked pleadingly at Tessa.

Tessa smiled. "Okayyyy."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Tessa loved making her wait. All the time. Sophie didn't like that.

She smacked Tessa on the arm. "Come on, Tessa! The game's about to start, so please tell me now."

Tessa sighed. "Alright." She launched into her account at the coffee stall.

Sophie was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Will Herondale had practically asked Tessa out, and she had only said _maybe._

Finally she spoke.

"So Will Herondale invited you to a party. And you said _maybe?!"_

Tessa sighed.

Sophie knew why she was sighing. Her friend probably couldn't believe that Sophie was asking that.

"Tessa. What were you thinking. We better go to that party. And wait. Will knows I like Gideon. How does he know that? God, did he tell Gideon? I can't believe it. We have to go home right after this and get changed."

Sophie smiled as Tessa patted her back.

"I'm sure Will didn't tell Gideon. He was actually pretty nice at the coffee stall."

Sophie was reassured. At least Gideon didn't know she liked him... "Okay. Well, the game is starting. Let's just watch then, and pay special attention to the Shadow Squad."

The two shivered as they looked out into the field of football players.

* * *

~Tessa's House, 5:00pm~

The football game had been good. The Shadowhunters had won, of course, bringing home their third gold trophy of the year.

Now, the two were running around Tessa's closet looking for clothes to wear to the after party.

Will had somehow texted Tessa the details. Sophie was shocked by this. Very shocked. She didn't know where Will had even gotten Tessa's number!

Sophie threw a cable knit crop top at Tessa. "Here, wear this. It will go perfectly with the mauve skirt I bought you that weekend we went shopping."

She watched as Tessa left the room. When she came back, she handed Sophie a dark brown dress that she had found in her room drawers.

"Here, Sophie. This will look good for fall."

Sophie grinned. The dress did look perfect! It was a beautiful brown, about the same shade as her hair.

She scurried away to try the dress on, and came back a minute later, twirling around.

"I love it, Tessa," Sophie said.

Tessa smiled. Sophie grinned at her friend. Tessa was so supportive.

She and Tessa headed down the stairs, pausing to say goodbye to Mrs. Gray and to collect their boots. Both were wearing ugg boots with a heel.

Sophie felt proud. She had designed those boots herself. It came on a whim, really. Very spontaneous, but she thought she wanted to become a fashion designer sometimes...

"Have fun girls," Mrs. Gray sang, as the two headed out the door.

* * *

~Will and Cecily's Private Mansion, 6:00pm~

Sophie watched Tessa ring the doorbell tentatively. Her friend was gazing up at the Herondale Mansion, and Sophie couldn't help looking, too.

It belonged purely to Will and his sister, and she supposed they entertained guests there and threw wild parties.

A doorman opened the door and ushered them inside, taking both their coats in his gloved hands.

Turns out, he was the only formal part of the party.

Inside, Will and/or Cecily had set up a table with food, and next to it, their was a bar. Sophie paled. Alcohol. She hated alcohol. It was absolutely terrible and terrifying. She stiffened.

Then, she noticed Tessa looking worried and she grinned. She saw Tessa relax, and Sophie smiled to herself.

She watched as Will Herondale tapped Tessa on the shoulder.

Sophie didn't wait to hear anything he said, because she didn't like him.

Even though she was curious to see what he had to say to Tessa, she crossed the room and began talking to Cecily.

"Hey! Sophie, right?" Cecily smiled eagerly at Sophie.

"Yeah. Cool party," Sophie said, equally enthusiastic. Cecily was pretty nice for a Herondale.

"So, want a drink?" Cecily gestured to the immense bar.

"A soda, please," Sophie smiled. She couldn't drink alcohol. Ever.

Cecily tossed her a Coke. "Thanks!"

Sophie smiled, and sipped her drink thoughtfully. Gideon Lightwood was probably at this party.

Cecily watched her in amusement. She nudged Sophie. "You know... Gideon Lightwood is over there." She pointed to the far right corner.

Sophie paled. She tried to act nonchalant. "Oh really!"

Cecily laughed, and pushed Sophie in his direction.

"Go say hi. Don't be scared."

Sophie pushed back her shoulders.

She stepped towards Gideon Lightwood.


End file.
